


Moonlit Silhouettes

by OurInsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurInsanity/pseuds/OurInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik has been taken by a vampire clan after they murdered everyone in his tribe.</p><p>Leaving him the only one from the northern people.</p><p>What will happen to him, being the last member of the Heights clan as he is taken by the Xeraths?</p><p>Will the feud continue to battle on, or will peace finally fall upon their people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

They ambushed us.

On my sisters wedding day they killed my tribe, taking me as prisoner.

I refused to shift into my form, as they shackled me up in a room full of silver, Everything was getting to me, the bright fluorescent lights, the way they were all just.. Looking at me like I was some kind of treat.

"Elounor, Get it for me." The man with very feminine features spoke, the rest of them flooding out of the room like mice.

A woman I presumed was Elounor walked over placing whatever he had asked for in his hand and walked out.

Only then did I notice I was in a display room, the windows above me were simply rooms for their kind to watch me suffer.

I shivered as something wet and cold ran down between my shoulder blades.

"Do you know why we kept you?" He asked coldly, and ran it down my chest, I watched as he pressed it into my skin gently, and I let out a cry of discomfort.

Hidden beneath the wet, soft bristles was a knife, small and jagged.

"Your kind makes me sick, You run around like dogs, wallowing in your own feces.." His nose twitched and his eyes flickered from a green to dark blue.

Pressing the blade into my skin, he began to slide it down the left of my chest, "Ah-aaahhuhuhu.." I whimpered, the silver eating at my insides.

"This is what makes you so weak?" He hissed in my ear and I shook my head, "Please--"

He dug his fingernails into my right shoulder, "Are you okay, little prince?" He mocked me, and took a small vial from his vest, followed by a syringe.

I took a look at the vial and inhaled a heavy, shaky breath, "Are you going to kill me then?" I asked, laughing at what little he did to me, even if I was close to collapsing, but refused to show that it was working.

"Please, You mutt, I can see it in your eyes.."

He took my arm, a deathly grip on my wrist and injected the liquid into my veins.

I stood there, unsure of what was supposed to happen, and he sent me a small smirk before leaving the room. A cape of Wolf hair slid across the floor like some old used trophy. I gagged as I recognized some of the pelts that were used.

I looked around me and my arm began to burn, "What is this? What did you out in me?!" I yelled, as it began to move towards my chest, the intense burning took a whole new level and I was crying, the years falling down to the floor as I could no longer feel my legs, "Ha-- Have Me-mercy..!" I sobbed as my body jerked uncontrollably, I fell to my knee's but the chains held my arms in the air, clawing at my wrists, "Ahh.. " I hissed at it moved down my torso.

My vision began to waver as it went up my neck, my chest heaving with each breath I took, my mouth open trying to suck in what air I could get.

The pain began centering towards my heart, and I could only feel pain as my vision failed me, I could feel the tears running down my bare chest.

The door opened again and I cried out in fear, "No more..!" It came out gurgled as I began loosing grip on reality. Things moving around behind me.

The door slammed open again and a husky voice rang through the room, "Father. That is enough. With another dose you may kill him."

The burning began to turn cold, very cold and my vision came back blurry, like you would see if you we're under heavily chlorinated water as it stung your eyes.

The lights were turned down low and Red hues danced around the walls.

"Zayn..?" A small voice asked, a heavy Irish accent flowing easily off the tongue.

"Are you awake?" I seen the outline of a boy around my age as he took my face in his hands, "You were out for a long time.. It's past midnight. But I am here to heal your wounds.. This will feel weird but you will thank me later." He whispered, and I watched as he ran his tongue down the cut from the small blade the man had used on me

"Ah, Don--" Niall shushed me, as he covered my mouth with his hand, and l couldn't help but notice the soft sucks the Blonde would give here and there, giving me a mixture of feelings in my lower stomach.

My vision came back fully, "Sorry.. I haven't fed since yesterday.." He blushed a light pink.

He finished up and I looked down at my chest, everything feeling and looking normal.

He loosened the chains on my wrists and placed silver circlets around my wrists, A silver collar and Circlets around my ankles.

"If you can, please come with me.." He walked me out of the room and the beauty I was welcomed with as I stepped foot into the high halls of the Xeraths Mansion was great. "Please don't touch anything, You will be put with one of the princes a night. Today, you are with Liam Payne, The eldest of them all. He is the one you don't have to worry about, Master Louis and Master Harry both have hot heads. So try not to get on their bad sides." Niall spoke softly, and I nodded, But he stopped me before we pushed through another door, He took a small rag from his pocket and entered a room, exiting with a now damp rag and wiped my face.

"I am sorry, I couldn't stand the look of the tears you shed while you slept." He dropped the rag in a small bin and Held my hand now, "You must promise not to run, or else they will do more to you. Mrs Xerath forced Master Styles not to go further as long as you held yourself."

I nodded, I wasn't going to go through that again, I was going to get out of here one day and find the rest of my people, So we can all take revenge on these.. Vampires.

The extensive furniture that decorated the rooms were magnificent, everything shimmering with a feel I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"If we go down this corridor you will enter the Paynes living area." He announced, we both climbed to long staircase and down the long hallway, covered in paintings of their family.

"This is Liam's room. See you later, yeah?" He asked and I nodded, He smiled and waved goodbye, "Ask for Niall if you need anything else."

I opened the door and The boy on the large bed looked up from his book, "Knock before you enter please." 

I scolded myself mentally, not used to having to act like the smaller person.

"I apologize." I spoke and he looked me down, "You could use some clothes," He spoke getting up from his book and to a room connected to this with a simple, "Follow me"

I stepped with unsure feet towards the doorway and was met with a sight only many wished to find before them.

The walls were lined with clothes, jewels and trinkets scattered here and there.

He pulled a long sweater out with grey bunnies on the front, and a pair of grey skinny jeans, "I hope you don't mind sleeping in your underwear,(pants)" I thought for a monent and stopped myself, it's better to keep friends than enemies.

"No.. Master?" I asked and He chuckled before pulling the sweater over my head, "You can call me Liam, or, while we are in company of the elders, Master Liam." 

He laid the jeans on his dresser and laid back down in his bed, leaving me to strip of my old khakis.

He held his arm out to me and I awkwardly sat beside him, feeling far more feminine than I ever have.

We sat there, as I read along with him, for what seemed like hours, his hand carelessly caressing my hair.

We reached the end and He sighed, closing the book with a satisfying snap as the pages met together.

His hand began making small circles on the back of my neck and I shivered.

I was about to speak but what he did next took me by surprise, his lips met mine, giving me a tender, gentle kiss, I couldn't help but oblige.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and held me closer as he straddled my waist, pushing me down with his body.

I granted him access afraid of what he might do if I declined and I let out a soft groan as one of his hands caressed my side, Running his thumb over my chest.

A soft knock at the door and I was brought back to reality as Liam pulled back, Kissing away the string of saliva he left and went to answer the door.

I pulled the covers over my lower body and Niall was at the door; announcing that it was time to meet for the feast.

With a thank you, the door was shut once more and Liam pulled his sleeping pants off, and entered the other room, coming out with a pair of Converse on, flicking his straight hair to the side, the jeans he was now wearing complementing the shirt he had on much better then the pants he previously adorned.

I followed him down the corridors with grey skinny jeans and Dark blue vans he had allowed me to have.

I was confused at first as I seen Niall give me a look of distaste but soon realized why, Liam's hand was in my back pocket, cupping my arse. I blushed a crimson as he gave it a small squeeze before taking it out.

The room chattered along and we sat down to eat, them with only wine glasses full of what smelt and most definitely was blood. Giving me a fully cooked piece of meat and a small side of mixed greens.

The longs tables spread along the large open space, the clans sitting at different ones, like they were too good to sit with each other like My people.

I was given dirty looks while I ate my food, but all I could concentrate on was the plate I was eating off of... it was .. Stunning. Everything I have seen yet so far has been Beautiful. My people never lived a life like this. Only our elders.

I only wondered how they managed to get so much.

We all finished and I glanced out of the windows until Niall took me off to the side, "I will be telling you more tomorrow.. About what you will have to do, And what is expected of you before I give you to your next keeper."

I was handed off to Liam once again, No time ti bid Niall a goodnight, nor to thank him for earlier, and we went back to his room, "Zayn?" He spoke my name for the first time as we laid down in the bed, the lights dimmed, "Yes?"

"I want you to know that I won't hurt you.. " Lies. All lies. Your people have been murdering mine for Centuries. "And I hope that one day you will believe me that I won't." Liam looked into my eyes and pressed a small kiss to my forehead and held me close as we both drifted off to sleep.

My dreams haunted by the blood of my family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zayn, You've missed this mornings meeting, didn't Liam wake you up?" Niall asked, pulling the comforters off of me as I jumped up, shivering from the cold of the room.

"I-- oh no.." I spoke, putting my head in his hands, "What if they--"

"This is your first strike, Zayn. Just like in baseball, two more and you're out." Niall said, not trying to sugar coat anything.

"quickly, Louis wants you in his room by twelve, it's already ten-thirty." Niall quickly fixed the bed while I was watching with curious eyes; "Do you have to fix everyone's beds?" I asked.

Niall smiled, but shook his head, "Today, you need to learn more about what your life will be like for now. Not mine. We need to bathe you first, Louis is very particular on how his handsmen dress, act and smell. Of course, we cannot get rid of your natural scent, but he has set up something for you, says you-- never mind."

"What?" I asked as we walked down the halls, I was barefoot and Niall dressed in his normal everyday clothes.

"The baths are own this way." He showed me a door that had the look of smoke carved into the wood.

We pushed through and looked around at the many old men in the large bathing area, "it's kinda like a Japanese bath house." Niall informed me and pulled a bundle out of a small room.

"You are to wash separate from the others, " Niall walked past a small archway and I scanned the small area, one pool completely empty with another filled with younger men.

"That is yours." Niall gave the bundle to me as the thick atmosphere began to get to the blonde.

"Slip the towel around your waist first," Niall informed me as he watched me shift under the many gazes directed towards myself.

I nodded and slipped my sweater off, pants and slipped the towel around my waist before dropping the last article of clothing.

I stepped into the water, it's steady warm temperature surprising the me.

several nervous glances were shot over to the younger vampires in the pool beside mine from myself, "Five more minutes." Niall inquired as he quickly joined the me, washing his hair and body much quicker than myself

The small talk the vampires in the pool beside them seemed to give the room a calmer, serene feeling as the smells of the body wash went to my head.

"Come with me, I have your clothes in the dressing room." Niall spoke, his irish accent sticking out more than usual.

They walked passed another strangely marked door and I shivered as I began to dry the cold silver around my ankles and wrists, drying my hair, I pulled my black skinny jeans on and took the towel off, placing it in the bench behind Niall. 

Niall looked up from his little compartment and sprayed me once with a brilliant cologne, I pulled the dress shirt on, buttoning up the front I ran the towel through my hair again Niall led him out of the room quickly.

unaware of the small lip leading out of the dressing room, I tripped.

Bracing myself for impact, it wasn't what I was expecting, there stood Liam, with only a towel around his waist as he held the damp haired me in his arms, "Watch out next time.." He chuckled, Having myself apologize repeatedly to him. 

"I'll see you later, little cub."

\---

"Bring this in with you, he doesn't eat with the rest of us at lunch, if he does, he must've been forced by his mother." Niall added the last part unnecessarily, a grim look on his face as he pushed me into the room, closing the door behind me.

I scanned the room, no sign of the boy I was supposed to meet, setting the pill down on the dresser and messed with the small trinkets around the room.

I picked up a small four pronged star, watching as the small jewels twinkled in the candle light of the room.

"How was your bath?" I jumped, turning around quickly, looking the piercing blue eye'd boy straight on.

"It was nice." I replied as I placed the Star back down on the shelf behind myself.

"The Heights.. You are from the Gypsy Tribe?" louis asked, Tilting his head to the side, smiling, revealing his fangs.

I shivered as his eyes flickered to a beautiful Crimson. "Yes." 

He gazed into my eyes and I struggled to get myself out of his hold.

Louis began to saunter towards me,   
A small, knowing smile on his lips.

"You know, I heard you were a pure blood.." His hand playing with strands of my hair.

His other arm found it's way around my waist, our eyes never leaving contact, I inhaled deeply and noticed just how close he was, "Do I make you nervous?" He asked as he pulled me closer, biting his lip.

I couldn't help but be honest as I nodded my head, "That's good.." His voice was so unique, His eyes..

My heart began to race as one of his hands tangled in my hair as he ran the tip of his nose up my cheek, "You smell nice.." Running his lips down towards my neck my breath hitched as he ran his tongue against my vein.

Tilting my head to the side, I realized I was pushed against the dresser as he began to so tenderly suck on my neck, My eyes closing as the sensation began to get to me.

My breath coming out in small puffs as he worked on me, Louis pulled back ever so slightly and allowed his hot breath to ghost over the saliva that remained on my neck.

"I am not in the mood to listen to my mother nagging me, Lay down with me?" He asked and I didn't have the chance to reply as I was suddenly in the bed, He was above me, a brilliant smile on his face, "Is it getting to you yet?" He asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wha--" I began but his lips met mine, nibbling at my bottom lip sensually.

My hands, having a mind of their own went under his arms and held onto his shoulders from behind, Our breaths mingling within each other.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and my eyes began to get heavy lidded as I granted him access.

A soft knock at the door startled me, but he only continued, running a hand down my chest to my stomach.

"Louis, Come speak with your father."

Louis pulled back, giving my bottom lip a gentle nibble before standing up, looming over top of me, "Take a nap, I'll be back."

I looked into his eyes and suddenly I was waking up again to Louis crawling into bed, I looked down at myself and noticed I was changed into something more comfortable, "I didn't mean to wake you." He pressed a kiss to my neck and held me from behind, spooning me.

"Sleep well.." He spoke and once again, I drifted off into the darkness.

\---

I woke up the next day and bathed again, Niall pulled me off to the side into the kitchen.

"You must be starving. Louis had you sleeping all day." Niall said, pulling several ingredients off of the shelves.

I nodded, blushing lightly as my stomach growled at the smell of food, "What.. What can you guys do? I have been told you all have powers, but.. I never learned what they were..?"

Niall smiled, preparing the food with care, "It really depends on which line of vampires you come from. Liam is from the Xuthans, A line of very powerful people. They all have this.. Ability to change how things feel.. They can make you fearful.. or, they can make you feel pain.. They have the most dangerous gift of all, they do." He closed the lid of whatever he was using and glanced over at me, "Louis..? Well he is probably who made you ask this question I am guessing. He comes from the Nexus clan, Holding one of their gazes for too long gives them the ability to keep you in one place against your will. They can keep you as still as a pole and the most you could do is breathe."

"If they allow you to breathe that is." He passed me the bowl, and I began to eat the salad happily, "Harry comes from the Kerex They-- Well, I guess I'll let you figure that out yourself." He smiled and waved me to go faster.

We quickly went down the halls towards to Kerex side of the house, "I'll see you tomorrow." Niall smiled and gave me a kiss on the corner of my lips, a small wave before turning around and leaving me standing before Harrys door.

I knocked on the door and A deep husky voice met my ears, "You can come in Zayn."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I already have a bunch planned for this story and I hope my writing doesn't confuse or bore any of you. I am really glad that I seen feedback on my first chapter and hope to see more in the future. Your guys' support is what keeps me writing. :3


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed the door open and was surprised to see that the inside was much more extravagant than the others bedrooms.

Harry was laying across a couch in the far end of the room, His blood red dress shirt was unbuttoned and open like he had just woken up.

He yawned, flipping through a book, a disinterested look on his face.

I walked in, making sure to close the door quietly before advancing any further.

The feel of the room was like any other, foreign.

The red drapes that lined the walls gave the room an ancient feel, the lamps being the only source of light currently, bounced off of the red and dark colours of the room beautifully.

"Sit won't you? You are making me uncomfortable looking around like some lost dog--" he looked up from his book and paused, before smirking, "No pun intended pup."

I looked around the room and he grabbed my hand pulling me down with him, "Don't act as if you aren't used to this by now. I've had quite the stories from Louis and Liam." He said before I could make anything close to a protest.

"Sit, and stay." He commanded me like I was one of those deshifters.

"Oh please, you aren't anything like those imprisoned muts, You can at least shift."

I went ridged, and closed my eyes letting out a small huff of breath. so he could read minds.. and he seemed to pick up what was happening way too quickly.

"You can't.. Shift can you?" He asked and chuckled a little, "Aren't you odd then? Little Malik.. Outcasted by his own family.." 

I clenched my teeth and suppressed a snarl as I spoke, "Get out of my head."

"Awe~ You figured everything out too fast. I wanted you to freak out first. You are no fun." He spoke and went back to skimming through the pages.

"So.. Tell me something.. Why did your mother have an affair with her husband in the first place? I mean.. There MUST have been something special about the other man for her to simply cheat with him instead of going to her mate, the cheif and head of the Heights clan. I mean--" I stood up and in the process knocked the book out of his hands.

"My mother is dead." My eyes tearing up, "Have some respect."

He didn't seem fazed as he picked the book up from the floor and began to read again.

He glanced up at me with eyes that said, 'I really couldn't care less' and I lost it, I walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me and I fled to the other side of the mansion, my gut sinking as I knocked on the door I was only a little familiar with, The door opened and Liam furrowed his eyebrows, "You aren't supposed to be here today?" He questioned himself and only then seemed to take in my present state, "How rude of me, come in."

He opened the door a tad more and allowed me to come in before shutting it behind both of us, "What happened?" He asked, and I fought the urge to yell that not to play with me, that he already knows but I forgot that Liam is different from Harry.

"Can I just stay here for the night?" I asked and he looked at me for a while, my anger and un contentment fading quickly before he nodded, I thanked him inwardly as I realized what he had done. 

I sat down on the bed and climbed under the covers my frustration still very dominant, I covered my head and laid under the blankets feeling ridiculous. 

I felt the bed dip beside me and Liam pulled the blanket off of my head, petting my hair, "You are really a curious being, Zayn. Very curious."

I continued to lay, unmoving. Letting my mind wander as I felt safe here, if only for a little while.

Liam slid down under the covers with me and I fought back the urge to hug him, since I got here he seemed like my only way to feel.. Okay. Like I wasn't being tested every day. And that if I messed up two more times, I won't be killed. Those little things that made me feel on edge every moment of every day.

Liam gave me a small, sweet smile and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him, "First day with Harry, eh? I am sorry.. He doesn't know how to act around certain people. He's very.. Blunt when it comes to his curiosity."

I let out another breath as I slowly wrapped and arm around him, letting it rest at his waist.

The door slammed open and Niall came rushing towards me, "Zayn, you've been given your second strike. Harrys mother seen what happened. Holy crap, I--" I sat up and Liam quickly did the same, I was now shaking, Knowing your life was in the hands of that last piece of thread you were hanging on was traumatizing. 

"It would be best if you went back to Harry, I'll walk with you. Come on." Liam said, getting out of bed, and Niall shook his head, "It's best if he goes alone, if somebody were to see him being escorted back to Harrys, They might think it wrong and.." I nodded, understanding.running my hands through my hair before standing up on wobbly legs, I walked out of the room and listened to the two whisper behind me, Not bothering to tell them bye, I walked out of the room and with my head hanging low, I walked back towards Harrys room, my heart having erratic spazzing every now and then as I began to think.

Before I knew it, I was outside of Harrys room again and I knocked softly on the door, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"It's open." I took a shaky breath as I opened the door, walking over to him, and I sat down beside him, acting like a good dog.

He continued to read as I listened to the clock continue to click, keeping my mind on the time, trying to not let it wander.

"You seem anxious, and very concentrated. So concentrated, that you haven't noticed I finished my book about thirty minutes ago and have been watching you ever since. What's on your mind, Do you want to leave me already?"

I looked over at him and he motioned me closer, I obliged, close enough to where I didn't have to touch him, but only a needle could fit between us.

He sighed after a while, "You are the most boring pet ever. I mean, my mentally retarded Mouse did more than you."

I looked over at him and he gave me a smile, " 'sa joke mate."

I nodded and he moved closer to me, My heart thumping at a crazy rate.

"I'll be in the dining hall, You should probably come too." Harry quickly stood up, looking into the mirror, moving small pieces of his hair, I shuffled my feet awkwardly as I watched him prepare himself, noticing he didn't even try to button his shirt up.

I followed him out of the room, set on quickly getting this day over and done with.

\---

"Master Styles, Would you mind me taking Zayn off of your hands for now?" Niall asked, his hair fixed, a black bowtie around his neck.

Harry simply shrugged and I walked away with Niall, "You can eat with me, We are over in the corner. Got a table all to ourselves. and when I say that, I mean us and the other workers." he smiled and sat me down at the table, as usual I was the only one with food, I didn't really feel left out, but, it was awkward.

I began to eat and shuffled in my seat as everyone kept looking at me, Like I was some kind of entertainment.

Niall leaned over and began to whisper in my ear, "You caused quite a bit of trouble, you are kinda the center of the gossip around here." I looked over at him as he took a sip of his.. blood, and glanced over at me.

I looked around the room and Louis caught my eyes, sending me a wink before continuing to talk to his crowd of people.

I was about to take another bite before I was quickly pulled away from the table and down into a hall, before I knew it a girl was looking at me, about the same height, strong features, curly brown hair, dimples, and a look that could kill.

"Listen.. Zayn is it? You don't belong here. Don't get too comfortable, because I am doing everything in my power to get rid of a useless mutt like you." she kept my gaze until my eyes flickered to the ground.

"I bet you feel so powerless, unable to talk back, control your life.. Before you know it you'll be dead though. So that is something to look forward to yeah?" She feigned cuteness as she tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder, only for her to flick it off.

"You either don't talk much or you don't trust your own mouth." She clicked her tongue and I furrowed my eyebrows as Her hand trailed up my chest to my neck.

with a flick of her wrist, I was unsure of what had happened until I could feel the blood slowly falling.

My eyes went wide as I held my hand over the wound to keep it from getting everywhere, "Shh~ You might want to clean yourself up." She began to baby talk me, kissing my cheek before walking away, her hips swaying with every step.

The door beside me opened and I jumped, looking over at the intruder.

"Zayn?" Liam asked, rushing over to me, his eyes changing to a deep crimson as the blood seemed to get to his senses.

He shook his head as he must have seen my horror. 

"Sorry, We have been only drinking fake blood this past year.. I haven't fed on real living blood in forever." He blushed lightly, as he pulled my hand away from the wound on my neck, only to cringe as he let it go, "I'll.. Come with me, let's fix this up.." He grabbed my clean hand and walked me through the dining hall, I was blushing a deep shade of red as Niall, Louis and Harry all gathered around, walking down the halls towards the lavatories.

"What happened?" Niall asked, all four of their eyes the same shade of red, I bit my lip as Liam pushed me up on the counter, grabbing a towel, he began to dab at the blood, not much work really seeing that my shirt had absorbed most of it already.

Liam stepped back as they all shared shifty glanced toward one another and I looked down at my lap, the tension giving me chills.

"I'll take him to my room." Harry spoke and the others seemed to understand. Understand what you may wonder? I don't know either.

Niall instead of giving me a hug, gave me a small wave and I understood as he smiled, his fangs dominant.

Liam gave me a nod as Louis gave me a smile saying, "See you later, mate." 

I scooted off of the counter and followed Harry out of the bathroom, holding a rag to my neck.

"What happened?" Harry asked, he seemed so weird. His personality constantly changing.

"I am not really sure myself." I replied, finally talking to him.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, if someone of lower ranks had found you instead of Liam, You would be dead." I looked over at him as we kept walking, dinner long forgotten now.

"Tell me about yourself, Zayn."

I paused for a while before replying, "What do you want to know?" 

"Are you a pure-blood?"

"I-- My mother told me I was special, that I wasn't like the other children in the gypsy tribe. I have never learned who my mother cheated on with, to answer your rude questions earlier." I spoke calmly, trying to keep applying pressure to the cut.

Harry nodded, "I am sorry for the way I acted. Things have just been bothering me lately and I guess I took it out on you." He apologized and I instantly forgave him as he looked over at me before we entered his room.

I think he noticed because he pushed passed the door, allowing me to walk in before closing the door. Only then, did I notice that there was no bed in here, only an area where pillows and so many blankets piled on one another.

He motioned me to sit down on the cushiony surface of the 'bed' and I obliged as he rummaged through his drawers.

Harry came back with a bottle and a fresh cloth, "You may want to close your eyes. This may sting a bit."

He said as he applied the inside of the bottle on the rag, and looked towards my cut.

I did as he said, closing my eyes, he took my hand that was holding the rag to my neck, and slowly pulled it away.

I sat, feeling exposed for a few seconds before letting out a huff, opening my eyes

Harry was on me, pushing me against the pillowy surface, his teeth sinking into my neck I let out a small cry of discomfort as he held my hands down level with my head.

His tongue prodding at my skin, his gentle sucks as the smell of my blood no doubt filled his nose, fueling him on, A chill ran down my spine once again as he brought his body close to mine, his leg pressed firmly between mine as he let out a huff of air through his nose.

I began to feel light headed as he continued to dig his fangs deeper into my neck, the sensation indescribable as he drank from me.

He pulled away after licking the wound once more, allowing it to finally heal up, His eyes now a dark green, a look of bliss on his face.

"You taste incredible, " he spoke, his nose resting against mine, our eyes not leaving each others.

I was left speechless as pulled me close to him on the bed, pressing our bodies together, feeling my heart race.

"Why does it do that?" Harry asked, holding his hand against my chest, I looked down at it before sighing softly, like his bite had done something to me, I felt as if I knew him forever

"Your heart, it always.. beats so fast...

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my glob. Your comments make me feel so great!  
> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I really really appreciate it. <3


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, no Harry in sight.

pushing the doors open I walked down the halls, listening for any type of movement.

going down the quiet corridors gave me a chilled feeling, everything was too perfect here. Nothing out of place.

I pulled the jumper I was wearing closer to my body, seeing it was a normal thing to wake up in different clothes every day I didn't pay any mind to it.

The dining hall was empty and so were Liam's and Louis' rooms.

I began to have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, my cheeks flushing as I continued to look for everyone, Even the girl from yesterday would be better than being alone.

I hate being alone.

I walked into the usually steaming baths but found only stilled water and clear breathing space, I walked up to the large front doors and held onto the handle, turning the knobs, I pulled the doors open, The sun was just going down and seeing the outside gave me a feeling of hope, I glanced around my shoulder, now seeing this as my chance of escape and paused.

The kindness I was shown here was more than I could ever ask for, being an enemy of their kind no less.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the front door, If I ever meet them again, I shall thank them. But I cannot let this opportunity pass me by.

I ran, down the long, extensive driveway, the gravel beneath my feet crunching with every step.

And that is when I seen them.

All of them huddled around something on the ground, a head flicked around, aware of me watching and I noticed Nialls frightened face, he quickly ran towards me, "Zayn, someones been killed." he held onto my arms and held my hand as he pulled me over to the giant crowd, whispers being exchanged.

We walked through the horde of vampires, and I gasped as I noticed the markings in his body, "Do you recognize him?"  
Niall asked and I nodded my head, "That is a member of the Gears.."

Niall's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, "They are trying to get you back..."

I nodded and noticed Harry on the other side of the crowd, him glancing at me before walking out of the crowd.

I looked down at the body once more before walking away from the crowd.

I made my way back up the driveway and sat on the steps leading up to the mansion, I buried my head in my knees, someone came jogging up to the steps and I looked up, Harry looking at me worriedly.

"I take it you put the pieces together.." I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing together in concern.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Harry asked sitting next to me, hands folded in his lap.

I shook my head, "More people are going to die. Just because of me... Why can't they leave me?"

"Like you said yesterday Zayn, You are special. We just have to figure out how and why." Harry smiled, "You don't need to look so down." He spoke and caressed my cheek, I found myself leaning into his touch.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; "How can we find out though?" He looked me in the eyes and shrugged, "I guess time will tell."

\---

Liam sat on his bed, going through papers, "Harry said you are interested in your past, I think I can help with that." He smiled, and I curiously crawled into the bed with him, "How so?"

"I have connections with everyone. But I have to leave today, or else the elders will get suspicious." He pulled a page up, examining it in the light, a small, "Aha!" Leaving his lips.

"Niall is going to give you company today, If I am not back in a week, You'll know something went wrong." Liam said and began to go through his drawers, pulling out a gun, and another pair of clothes, changing quickly in front of me into travel friendly clothes.

I furrowed my eyebrows for a second before giving a half-hearted laugh, "Why are you doing this? Risking your life, not to mention your trust with the elders for some mutt?"

Liam looked at me with concern before kneeling, looking at me, face to face, "I am doing this because I want to. Because I could tell you were different. And you are no mutt. " he scolded me at the end, Before kissing me softly, "And because you are worth it."

My heart felt lighter as he hugged me, laughing softly as he pulled back, "You have no idea how hard it was for the four of us to keep from biting you yesterday."

He smiled and flashes if the night before came back to me "Yeah..?" He nodded, rubbing his nose against mine softly, "You smelt amazing. I am sure you would taste twice as great."

He kissed me once more before standing, the door opening only a second later.

"Zayn, Liam, ready?" He asked and Liam nodded, I got out of his bed and Niall left the room, Excusing himself to get something really quick.

I hugged Liam from behind, inhaling his scent, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do." Liam turned around, embracing me tightly.

"Why?" I asked, burying my head in the crook of his neck, planting a kiss to his birthmark.

"Because you still don't trust me.. Don't tell me you do because I know you don't."

Niall came into the room again, "Alright, Leave through the garden, Remember. Only a week. You are coming back with or without information." Niall commanded, "I am not going to loose a friend, a brother, for some psychic."

They embraced, "I'll be back, I promise." He smiled before giving up both a salute; leaving the room from his bedroom window.

I watched longingly as he ran towards to woods, not once looking back.

"He will come back. " Niall spoke, trying to seem like he was convincing me, though I knew it was mainly for him.

I nodded, "Yeah."

\---

A week passed, Niall not once passing me off to Louis, nor Harry.

 

The very familiar green eyed boy came up to me, a look in his eyes I couldn't decipher, "Can you come with me?" He asked and I nodded, lost in his eyes.

He pulled me into his room, his breathing heavy, "I need you." He spoke, calmly.

I looked at him with shock, "N-need me?" I stuttered and he nodded, tilting my head to the side, "You blood is like my drug.." He began, A huff of hot breath hitting my neck.

"Har--" I began but stopped myself, a blush forming on my cheeks as he ran his fangs across my neck.

"Can I?" He asked, His hand already running through my hair.

I gulped as he sucked softly on my neck, I could feel the smile on his lips, "I promise to be gentle.."

He bit down, only enough to lightly pierce my skin, a flash of pain as he couldn't hold himself back any longer, a long drawn out groan escaped my lips as sucked with such fury I had to hold onto his head feebly as he held me with one arm, elevating my back from the cushions, his hold on me like iron.

He pulled away and began to breath heavily against my neck, "I feel as if I knew you forever.." He spoke and I whimpered as he bit me again, His tongue prodding against my skin soothing some of the sting.

The door opened and Louis looked at both of us, quickly shutting the door behind himself, his eyes the very familiar dark red.

"Harry, what do you think you are doing?" He asked and said boy pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, letting the blood drip down my neck as they shared gazes.

Louis began to slowly walk up to us, He kneeled and I pushed myself up on my elbows, his eyes hazed and he tilted my head to the side,  
revealing the bite, it was like he enjoyed watching me bleed all over the soft cushions beneath the three of us.

Harry slid behind Louis, pushing him towards me, whispering into the eldests ear, He embraced Louis from behind, a soft smile on his face as he continued to whisper.

And I was pinned to the bed, Louis bit me.

He groaned softly as I let out a cry of discomfort, my eyes pricking with tears.

Harry stood above us, and opened the door to a red faced Niall.

I could only lay and wonder why I didn't get the same feeling I got with Harry when he bit me with Louis, Louis still felt like Louis, Harry-- Well Harry felt like a childhood friend.

My thoughts were interrupted as Louis cleaned me, quickly healing the puncture wounds.

I lay feeling weak as Niall began to yell something to the two beside me.

"Liam is bein' held hostage and you two wankers go and bite Zayn? Do you know how much trouble the two of ya would be in if anyone else found you? Drinking from a werewolf is prohibited! You both would have been shunned, your fangs taken away, or better for you, killed! Wha' was goin' through yer bloody minds?!" Louis stopped Niall, "He's being held hostage?" He asked and I was brought back to reality.

Harrys facial features seemed to darken, "They must have ambushed him. He couldn't have just been taken hostage without a fight."

Niall took a shaky breath tears ran down his cheeks, "Those.. Those things took 'im as soon as he crossed the bridge! They were coming here! To take Zayn back, But stopped instead. They are using him as bait, an' the elders aren't goin' to get 'im back! He was the one who wrote the note, which by the way is right here! Freakin' blood 'n tears are all over it." He waved the paper in the air, and I stood up, despite the light headedness I was feeling.

He had written the current situations and gave a fake excuse on why he had left past the boundaries of the estate.

My stomach dropped as I read the last few lines, "Don't try to help me.  
Tell my family and friends I love them, and that I am sorry I couldn't do it."

I held a hand over my mouth as the note dropped from my hands, I was immobile as Harry began to gather things.

"We are going to go get him." He said, a look of complete hatred.

Louis closed his eyes and nodded, Niall on the floor, sobbing, managed to choke out.

"They know we would do somethin' like that.. No one is allowed to leave the house. No one in, or out."

"I should have stopped him.." He whimpered and Louis looked out of the window, pausing before announcing, "He's right, They have guards all around the house."

Harry threw his bag to the wall, "We are going to find some way to help Liam. WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM TO DIE. You read the note Louis, If they don't get what they want within the next week, he will be killed, right infront of the freaking mansion. So we can watch him bleed slowly to death. He is like a brother to me.. He is my brother. And I refuse to leave any of my family to die." he spat, his eyes turning to a dark green.

The room was quiet as Niall sniffled, His cheeks, ears and nose a hue of red from crying, "I'll find a way t' get out of here, if it's the last thing I'll do."

Louis walked over to Niall and hugged him, "We will get him back, Nialler. Just you wait and see.." he took in a deep breath and pet his hair, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Now, go do your job." 

The two remaining boys both looked to me and a look of shock hit them

"Zayn, are you okay?" Louis asked, approaching me slowly, "You look pale mate.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, a lot has been on my mind so I haven't been doing much. ): Thanks for waiting! Comment and leave kudos if you want me to keep writing, I have a lot planned out for the future chapters. c: Peacekies.


	5. Chapter 5

We made it passed the bridge and a shiver ran down my spine, the wind blowing in the cold night sky had an eerie, unwelcoming feeling as the leaves crunched beneath our boots.

We left the mansion maybe five minutes ago and are currently running towards to meeting point. 

Louis looked over at me, "You sure you are okay, mate? You did faint on us, I don't want you shutting down when we need you most." I nodded my head, remembering the events of yesterday.

Niall came running up from behind us, "They know we left, We have to go faster and a different route or else they'll send the fast ones on our trail."

"The fast ones?" I asked as we all broke into a full sprint, getting off of the road.

"As you know, we all have special abilities. Their specialty is speed." Harry answered, his husky breath even more dominant seeing we all left as soon as we all woke up the next night.

I heard barking from the far side of us and the other three looked back at me, stopping.

"They'll smell you, we have to be careful." Harry said, he quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and dropped my coat in the snow, leaving me shivering in the cold, "Put this on." He quickly shrugged his coat off and passed it to me, a look on his face I couldn't quite decipher.

"Get on my back, Niall bury the coat." I put Harrys coat on and zipped it up, 

Harry turned around, crouching slightly to allow me to climb up, "We have to move. Now." Louis commanded and grabbed Niall, kicking more snow on my jacket before we started making a run for it.

I felt bad as I bounced with every step Harry took, not because it was uncomfortable, because I ended up being a burden again. 

"There is a river up that hill, if we cross that we can get rid of our tracks." Niall spoke, a look of concentration as his pale cheeks turned pink from the cold.

The current in the stream was fast, a thin layer of ice covering the rocks popping up from the clear water.

"Hold on." Harry warned and I did as he said, burying my head in his neck.

"It's done." He placed me down and I thanked him inwardly, us being almost the same height had made it awkward to carry one-another.

"Up the hill, over the river and through the woods to grandmas house we go.." Niall mumbled, taking his hand in mine.

\---

We stopped to make camp, a small fire barely managed to keep us from freezing, louis was poking at the fire, occasionally placing a twig into the glowing embers, the snow making it hard to find dry pieces of wood.

Harry was currently out scoping out the surroundings, I sat next to Niall, watching as his face changed from content to anxious.

His hands tearing at fallen leaves, dropping the remains, a soft hum coming from his throat, he smiled softly before closing his eyes, a look of bliss, and he held the coat closer to him, dropping the leaves to the snow below.

I looked down at myself, and held in a grunt of dissatisfaction, My mind occupied by my past, digging through any childhood memory, something to tell me more of myself.

One memory stood out the most though, I was playing by a lake, It was a sunny, cloudless day, I was maybe seven and I had ran over to the lining of the forest, I remember something had picked at my senses, **Flashback begins**

"Hello?" I called out, trying to look past the bushes and tree's.

More sniffles came from inside of the forest, The only thing that stopped me from going in was the rule of not being able to go past the large mossy tree in the lining of the trees.

"Is someone there?" I called out, rubbing my dirtied hands on my pants.

A soft gasp and I looked around, biting my lip before grinning evilly, If no one knew about this I wouldn't get in trouble..

My eyes grew wide as the forest floor crunched beneath my feet, "I can hear you.." I called out softly, picking up a small stick to defend myself with.

"Leave me alone." 

I jumped at the voice, "You already have my attention, twat, I ain't going to leave you alone so easily. Or are you afraid I'll tell someone you're here?"

a boy with brown curly hair popped his head over the bush, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing..?" he furrowed his eyebrows, a pout coming across of his face.

I stood up straight and tried to find something to attack back with and grinned, flicking the stick in my hand through the air like my annoying posh teachers, "Were you crying?" I wiggled my eyebrows, and he wiped at his face, a sharp "No."

"You were, weren't you? Ahaha~ You are such a girl." I laughed and he stuck his jaw out, "Am not. You-- you boob." He stuck his finger out at me and I stopped, "Eew~ You said boob!" I gasped as I covered my mouth, dropping the stick to the ground.

The curly haired boy glared at me, "You did too.." He stepped out, and walked over to me, flicking me on the forehead, "My business is my business.. Boob." He whispered the last part in my ear and I laughed, "That tickles."

a smile on both of our faces, I raised an eyebrow at him, poking at his cheeks, "Why do you have holes in your cheeks?"

He slapped my hands away and covered his cheeks, "Oi, they're called dimples.."

"Ha! Sounds like pimples." I grinned, showing off my great ability to rhyme.

He huffed, "What's your name?"

I smiled, "Zayn. What's yours, pimples?"

He gave me a look of, 'Are you kidding me' and shook his head, flicking my forehead again, "It's Harry." Followed by me holding my forehead in pain.

"Nice to meet'cha Harry, Are you visiting with another clan?" I asked, taking his hand and pulling him to the lake.

"Uh.. No. not really. Well... I guess you could say that..?" He stopped, before we could step out of the forest.

"I can't go past here." He said, kicking at the dirt with his boots.

"Why not?" I asked, chuckling.

"Zayn!"

I jumped, my eyes going wide, "Oh no.." I dropped Harrys hand and I hid behind the big mossy tree.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crouching down with me.

"I am not supposed to be out this far." I whisper, and look around, my head feeling light headed as I blushed out of fear.

"Oh.." He whispered back, "Zayn, come on, Daddy is waiting to see you~"

I looked around the tree and looked back at Harry, "It's my mum.."

He smiled and shrugged, "Let's meet back here later. Tomorrow night." He smiled and I nodded, happy.

"Goodbye, Harry." I smiled and punched his arm playfully.

And he kissed me, no, not on the lips, but on the cheek, "See ya." He grinned and I blushed a dark red, running to my mum.

**End of flashback**

"Zayn.. Are you okay?" Louis sat before me, and I nodded, "Yeah.." 

"You seem out of it.." he held his hand up to my forehead and ruffled my hair, "You feel fine. Get some rest yeah? Harry is taking watch for today. Niall and I will be in the back of the cave if you need us."

I nodded and Louis sauntered away. Leaving Harry and I at the mouth of the cave alone.

Our eyes met and my heart panged, a soft look and I whispered, "I remember you.."

His eyes lit up and looked down into my lap, "We were young.. Maybe seven.. And.. You were crying."

I looked up to him while he smiled at me, seeming to be fondly recalling the memories."I didn't think you'd remember." He said softly,

He was behind the pillar, blocking the sun from touching him.

Harrys smile fell as he looked to me, "I hope Liams alright.."

"What make you say that so suddenly?" I asked, the happiness fading from me as well.

"He was the reason why I was crying.. We had gotten into a fight and me, being the immature child I was told him I was going to run away.." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sadly, "He ended up finding me, We have been together my whole life, he's always been there for me.. I guess that is why I feel such the strong urge to do this for him. Because even if I do this, I know I'll still never be able to repay him for all he's done for me."

I nodded my head and he held his arm out to me, "c'mere."

I crouched over to him and the snow crunched softly beneath my feet, he pulled me to him, and him not having a coat had completely slipped my mind till now.

I quickly shrugged out of it and laid it on both of us, and hugged his side, feeling bad as his icy skin pressed against mine.

"You should sleep. I'll keep watch." He brushed at my hair and I shook my head, "After keeping your jacket from you, the least I can do is be a source of heat." He sighed as I closed my eyes, resting my head on him, Feeling comfort for the first time today.

I was so close to succumbing to sleep until Harrys deep voice sounded in my ear, "I will miss you.."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I apologize once again for not updating in a while but Tumblr anf the library currently has me sucked in. d:I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you all think ! Much love, - Louise xx.


End file.
